With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional flying toy disclosed in European patent no. 2349516 B1 includes a support structure (not shown), a wing actuating mechanism 1, a first flexible wing 16, and a second flexible wing 17. The wing actuating mechanism 1 includes a drive crank 12 mounted rotatably on amounting seat 11 that is mounted on one end of the support structure. The first and second flexible wings 16, 17 are connected, firstly, at first and second wing roots 161, 171 to the wing actuating mechanism 1 and secondly to the other end of the support structure. The first and second wing roots 161, 171 are mounted on the mounting seat 11 so that the first and second wing roots 161, 171 oscillate about axles 111, 112, respectively. An internal end of the first wing root 161 is extended by a guideway 13 in which a wrist 121 of the drive crank 12 is mounted as a sliding pivot connection so that the rotation of the drive crank 12 causes the first wing root 161 to oscillate back and forth about the axle 111. The first wing root 161 has a first gear 14 driving a second gear 15 arranged on the second wing root 171. The first gear 14 is configured to mesh with the second gear 15 such that the first and second wing roots 161, 171 oscillate back and forth symmetrically about their respective axles 111, 112.
However, in operation, a friction resistance between the wrist 121 of the crank 12 and the guideway 13 is relatively large, which may adversely affect the flying ability of the flying toy.